


cold without your blessing

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Penumbra Smut [5]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Intimacy, M/M, Other, PWP, Purple Prose, Romance, fanart attached, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: Nothing like your beautiful lover in a backless dress to have you desperate for closeness.





	cold without your blessing

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is 2.3k of pretty purple-prose-y PWP that i wrote in like two hours because the discord was, as usual, enabling me. i wrote it right before bedtime and Have Not Proofread so, sorry if there's typos?
> 
> there's art that this is based on which is now embedded at the bottom! it's by the most lovely and amazing [asirrisa](http://asirrisa.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> also credit to briwhosaysni for the title, which comes from [this poem](https://briwhosaysni.tumblr.com/post/180577808729/you-claim-youre-not-a-goddess-but-i-can-find-no) which is insanely beautiful and lovely and sad; this fic is significantly fluffier than the poem but i Do recomment the poem!!
> 
> ETA: i can't believe i forgot to put a summary on this fic when i first posted it, holy shit
> 
> anyways: enjoy!

They were kissing the moment they got through the door, mouths pressed half-open against one another. Juno's hands found their way into Peter's hair as he kicked off his heels, keeping their mouths pressed close as the difference between their heights reasserted itself. Peter didn't hesitate to bend down, reducing the angle at which Juno had to crane his neck, and nipped at Juno's bottom lip with his sharp teeth, then drew back to say, “You looked so beautiful tonight, my dear. My darling.”

“Not so bad yourself,” Juno replied, breathless, and ran his hands down out of Peter's now-mussed hair to trail across his shoulders and chest, swathed in trim black silk that make him even more lithe and statuesque than usual.

“I was boring beside you,” Peter said, and his hands squeezed at Juno's waist, his fingertips lying at the place where the burgundy lace of Juno's gown gave way to an open back, displaying a mile of dark brown skin, broken here and there by the linger marks Juno's life had left. “Which was the point. And I had to spend all night working and pretending not to notice that I had the most stunning lady in the place on my arm, so now I'm going to show you _exactly_ what I've been thinking about all night. Every time I caught a glimpse of your back, your _shoulders,_ out of the corner of my eye, I just wanted—“

He cut himself off by bending to kiss Juno's shoulder, still covered by the dress. The lace over translucent fabric was sufficiently revealing to have been driving him halfway mad all night. Then he tore himself away and said, “Bedroom. Now, Juno, please.”

Juno laughed. “You really _are_ impatient. Alright, alright!” He let himself be towed through their apartment by a hand, his eyes fixed on Peter's back, dappled with shadows thrown by the light from the living room window. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't a bit impatient himself.

A moment later the bedroom door was swinging shut behind them with a soft click, and Peter turned to press Juno against it, stooping once more to kiss Juno's jaw and his cheek and his lips, lingering there for a long time, the two of them exchanging kisses turned languid in the dark privacy of their own bedroom. They had all the time in the world, long moonlit hours to fill with shared evidence of their love, and both found impatience melting away into simmering heat that built between them as they kissed. But soon Peter's fingers again found the skin of Juno's back, arched away from the door so that he might press himself closer to Peter's chest, and he sighed into Juno's mouth.

“I want to be inside you,” he murmured, and Juno nodded, releasing his grip on Peter's shoulder and waist to reach up and undo the button that held the high collar of his dress closed. Peter caught the fabric and peeled it away carefully, stepping back, and then knelt to brush the skirt off of Juno's hips and leave him naked, and to collect the pooled lace as it fell. Before he stood again, Peter looked up from his position kneeling at Juno's feet and smiled at the look on his face, then leaned forward to press a kiss to his hip, drawing a gasp.

“Don't tease,” Juno said, and ran a hand through Peter's hair.

“I won't,” Peter said, a silk-soft promise, and stood, then led Juno by the hand over to the bed. “Get out what we need? This needs to be hung up.”

Juno nodded again, so Peter left him to rummage for supplies while he went to the closet to hang the gown and then his own long wrap-coat, embroidered black-on-black and sleekly elegant but understated in comparison to the complex dark red lace that had been so entrancing against his love's skin. Then he turned back to the bed and found Juno reclined there, one hand resting idly against his hip as he waited for Peter to return, though his gaze was intent.

He couldn't do anything other than respond to that gaze, be drawn in by it, and so he went to the bedside, shedding his undershirt as he went. He stopped again beside the bed and Juno sat up and reached out, his fingertips pressing against the bare skin of Peter's lower belly. After hours where his own skin had been trapped beneath two layers and Juno's so tantalizingly bare, the touch felt exquisite, and he hurried to strip off his pants. He too had gone without underwear — when dressing earlier the two of them had traded lewd jokes about it, laughing as they helped each other to get ready. And now, finally, it was all stripped away but for the jewelry Peter wore, and that he left alone, it being no barrier between them.

Juno welcomed Peter onto the bed, rolling once more onto his back as Peter laid down beside him and stroked a hand all the way down his chest and stomach. They laid there for another minute, luxuriating in intimate closeness, and then Juno hooked a finger around one of the silver chains around Peter's neck and tugged on it, and when Peter leaned in to press their foreheads together Juno said into the small gap between their lips, “You said something about being inside me.”

“Mhm,” Peter said, and sat up once again. Juno reached over to the bedside table for the lube he'd pulled out earlier and offered it, but Peter shook his head. “I want to taste you first, darling. All this skin has been tempting me.”

“Whatever you want,” Juno said, and stretched himself out across the sheets. “Just don't take too long.”

Peter made another agreeing noise, and didn't wait to set to work: he kissed Juno's collarbones and his chest, sucked on a nipple to make Juno moan, then brushed kisses along his ribs to make him giggle. His hands landed one on Juno's hip and the other on his thigh, gripping ardently, and Juno pressed into his touch, spreading his legs to grant access, which Peter happily accepted. He slithered down the bed to kiss Juno's thigh where his hand had once been as it slid to grasp Juno's calf, and then he traced a pale scar with his tongue; Juno shivered and sighed and tilted his hips further into Peter's caresses, taking as much as receiving. Then Peter said, “Roll over.”

Juno snorted but obeyed, making no attempt to hide the way he pressed his cock down against the sheets once he'd done so. Peter felt almost removed from his own arousal, too focused on the broad stretch of beautiful back he was presented with; had been presented with all night, highlighted by lace patterns and shining under the gold lights in the hall they'd visited. Now, under faint moonlight, Juno's skin took a wholly different cast, though no less stunning, and Peter admired anew the scars and their negative spaces, broad stretches of unmarked skin interrupted, though certainly not marred, here and there by thin lines or the starburst remnants of blasterfire. He placed his hands on Juno's shoulder blades and pressed down, enjoying the long, low groan that elicited, and rubbed at the tension the evening's business had caused to gather there, then bent to kiss the place where Juno's spine pressed against his skin, then further down, then further, until his hands had returned to Juno's waist where they had rested so often in the previous few hours and his mouth lingered in the delicate dip at the base of Juno's back. Juno was relaxed and pliant beneath his hands and only moaned softly when Peter sat up again and reached at last for the lube.

He took his time preparing Juno, kissing his back as he stretched him open, spending a long time teasing at his entrance with a single finger before he pressed in. Every breath made Juno's back shift and rise beneath his mouth, every moan shuddering through him into Peter's hands, against his lips. Inside, around one finger and then two, Juno was hot and breathtakingly tight, warm and so responsive to Peter's every touch. Juno shivered whenever Peter bent touch his lips to his shoulder blades or his spine or a scar against his ribs and at the cool kiss of Peter's silver jewelry, the rings on the hand not inside him or the chains around his neck which draped down against Juno's skin.

The press of a third finger into his body was enough to make Juno moan and arch back, taking pleasure in the stretch. Peter made himself slow and inexorable, opening Juno's body with gentleness and without pause, and he curled his fingers to hear the sound Juno made when fingertips touched his prostate; it was beautiful, desperate. Juno pushed back against Peter's fingers, taking him deeper, and then said, “Peter. In me, please.”

The way Juno said Peter's name, low and demanding, was enough to make Peter shiver as well, and he lingered only a moment more to make absolutely certain that Juno was ready. The point of this was worship; they'd played games with pain and struggle before, but tonight was about ease and the blessing of shared pleasure, and that was what Peter was determined to provide. But Juno's body was welcoming and soft, and he was clearly nearing the end of the patience that safe darkness had granted, and so Peter finally withdrew his fingers and kissed Juno's spine once more, and then slicked his own cock. His own hand on himself was enough to draw a shuddery gasp, and Juno laughed and tucked one knee up to bare himself in readiness.

“Come on,” he urged, and Peter was helpless but to obey. He shuffled forward on his knees and first took a single moment more to trail reverent fingers along the strong length of Juno's thigh, then with a guiding hand to help he pressed into Juno's body, slow and steady with his cock as he had been earlier with his fingers, and with Juno so relaxed beneath him he was able to continue until their hips were flush. The heat and tightness were enough almost to undo him, and Peter had to pause there, gasping.

Juno shifted after a moment, and Peter placed hands on hips and thigh to help him adjust the placement of his knee. Once they were both settled once more Peter found that he felt a little less like he was about to lose his mind entirely, and withdrew a little to make a small thrust into Juno's body, then a little more to make a deeper one.

Still, something felt off, and after a few thrusts Juno was the one to say, “Come closer.”

“That really shouldn't be possible,” Peter said, humour in his voice, but he knew what Juno wanted and found he wanted it too, so he leaned forward to support himself with a hand beside Juno's head, and with the other he reached for Juno's hand, catching himself on his elbow. Like this he was lying along Juno's back and their hips were pressed together, and Juno could tangle their fingers together.

“Perfect,” Juno said, turning his head so that Peter could see the smile on his face, and when Peter rocked his hips he could also see the way Juno's smile morphed from humour to bliss. He could imagine what his own face might be doing, and Juno soon closed his eyes, so he supposed it didn't matter if his expression were terribly soppy.

They rocked together, slow and overwhelming; Juno's cock was pressed between belly and sheets and Peter had just enough leverage to move within Juno's body. Nothing fast and furious on this night, just the gradual build from arousal to pleasure to a climax which they strove for patiently, accompanied by an unusually soft symphony of moans and deep, gasping breath. Peter bore Juno down onto the bed with his weight, unwilling to be parted from him, his touch, for a moment more than necessary, until finally Juno came close enough to the edge that he said, “Peter, please.”

Peter replied with a soft, wordless noise, and leaned up just enough that Juno could worm a hand underneath himself and provide just that little bit more that tipping him over into orgasm, moaning and going tight and trembling, tangled with Peter in such a way that Peter found himself close too, and a few more tense thrusts were enough that he too tumbled over the edge. He collapsed down onto Juno as he recovered, and they lay with every inch of skin possible pressed together until Peter returned to an awareness of his own body as separate from Juno's just enough to realize that it was a little chilly, and they had sweat and other substances drying on them, which would soon be unpleasant.

So reluctantly he drew himself up, ready to go to the bathroom for a damp cloth, but found himself forestalled by Juno, who rolled over and sat up to kiss him, said, “I can do it,” and then got up out of the bed. Peter smiled at his broad, beautiful back in the darkness and then changed the sheets while the sounds of running water told about Juno cleaning himself up. When Juno returned he made Peter sit on the edge of the bed and wiped him down gently, then briskly took the cloth back to the bathroom and returned to kiss Peter's lips and then, once they had laid down together in the bed once more, his bare shoulder. Peter kissed him back, curled into his offered embrace, and, feeling utterly content, fell to dreaming in their shared warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always. Feel free to visit me on tumblr, @motherfuckingnazgul!


End file.
